To Believe
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: Thoughts while listening to 'To Believe' sung by Jackie Evancho.


**To Believe**

**Disclaimer: Only God owns the Holy Bible!  
Matthew Evancho own's 'To Believe' since he wrote it.**

**Note: I'm listenling to 'To Believe' sung by Jackie Evancho. God has given her a beautiful voice as a talent. This is my personal sought as I hear the lyrics. Thanks for reading. Each pray follows a verse of the song.  
God Bless!**

* * *

**To Believe**

Dear Jesus,  
I would love to see a world of peace. It is a dream I know many of us Christians desire. Even the other religions and nonreligious want peace. But none can find peace in this world full of selfishness and evil. Only you can give us peace and joy. For you are Peace. So I pray for those who are still seeking peace, which is only found in you the Prince of Peace.

Dear Heavenly Father,  
It is said in David's Psalms that you see all. Even the death of the small sparrow. And I do believe you see all even the insignificant acts of kindness by someone. Just as you see the impact of this song on peoples life. I pray that as we pass through our lives we take time for the 'sparrows' around us. The people who are overlooked in out self-centered world. Let us bring hope, love, and joy to them as you have brought it to my life.

God,  
Though I don't know the full extent of being poor. I have often felt the stress of strict budgeting in my family. So, I do know some what how a poor family feels. I'm only a teen but I can still do what little I can. I help at my church's thrift shop that gives all its profits to local charities and missions in the community for the poor. It is simple but each item sold brings a bit off food to a hungry child of God. For that is all of us are Children of God, even those who don't know you. So I pray though my volunteering some children can be brought back to their Heavenly Father.

Dear Lord,  
Hope is one of the most strong feelings next to love. For without hope their is no way for light to shine in darkness. Like meaning You to bring some one lost back into your loving arms. Hope is the cure for despair. Without Hope life is full of sorrow and darkness. For Hope entitles happier times. It is a pull in my heart from lashing out in anger at you. Without Hope, I would be a sorry person indeed.

Dear Father,  
Yes, I am a teen still some what naive to the adult world. But each day I lose my naiveness a little bit. The world is a cruel unjust place from what the news says. It is also a place where people can spread your love and peace. So it all depends on how you look at the world. I see it as a place where justice and truth needs all the help it can get, and where I can help spread you love and peace. For all Christians are Ambassadors for Christ. So I have chosen I be an Ambassador of Christ. I will never become famous and popular I know. And frankly I'm happy for that. It is the people who are often not seen as heroes or noticeable in history that changes a person's life the most. So let me be one of these people. Some one who will so the best she can to show you love to others.

Dear Jesus Christ,  
You who have interceded for me a sinner, you who died so that I may be cleansed to come before my Lord God with a pure heart. I thank you with all I am. I know that you hear each prayer sent to you and I know you don't have to listen to a pray of just one teen. It comforts me that you listen to the smallest child, oldest person, even to those who slander you, and to the worst of sinners. For you are the only one who will not turn you back on you people. So I pray you that in our busy life we take time to pray to you as you take the time to listen to us.

Dear Heavenly Father,  
Yes, help me to do your will. Though I don't know what your will for me is yet. But I promise this, once I don know your will I will receive it with an open heart. Though I do find joy in helping others. That is part of who I am, to help others is feel like in some way I am helping you.

Love,  
Glorelwen, A Daughter of God

* * *

**Thank you for reading my thoughts. I hope you will understand how wonderful this song is.**

**God Bless! **


End file.
